littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakujitsu Senior High School
is a prestigious high school of the arts of futuristic techniques, structural engineering in the maintenance and machinery industry, dedicated to amateur players to create their own robot to participate in WPWE championships. Both male and female students attend but are separated onto different campuses. The headmaster of Hakujitsu High is Chiharu Umon. Classes and Courses Suzaku Modeling Design Class Seiryu Mathematics and Engineering Class Byakko Computer and Programming Class Genbu Sciences and Biophysics Class Kirin Web Design Class Appearances Foyer Main Building Design Studio Cafeteria Front Outdoors Back Outdoors Track Pool Gymnasium Training Arena Dormitories Uniform As a Japanese educational school, all male and female students wear a school uniform in both game and anime. A creamy white school blazer with a school badge attached to it. The color of the badge varies based on the grade is: yellow for first years, red for second years and violet for third years. Underneath the beige white blouse with green trim-lines. Male students wears a blue necktie and blue pants, while the female students wears a pink bowtie and blue skirt. Both students wears a brown loafers or sport sneakers. The color of bags are based on gender: pink for female and blue for male. Track Suits The track suits can be different colors depending on what type the gender is: blue for male and red for female. The jacket is a white color; the collar and sleeves of the jacket are blue or red. On the right side of the jacket in the chest area, there is an emblem that is blue or red and it has a capital orange H on it. They have pockets that are also blue or red. The rim of the jacket is their type theme color with a yellow stripe. The students wear an A-shirt that is either blue or red underneath the jacket. They wear white and type colored sweatpants and on the back of the sweatpants, they have a sun that is their type color; the sweatpants cut off a little bit above the ankles. They wear white tennis shoes with yellow accents. Bathing Suits The bathing suits are dark blue colored. There is also a yellow sun on the left shoulder. The bathing suits resemble the "new type" sukumizu for female and swimming trunks for male; they also have nameplates attached to the front of the swimsuit that are placed over the chest area and students also wear cream colored swimming caps. Gym Uniform The gym uniform consists of a cream short sleeved shirt with a blue or red strips. a nameplate on the chest area, and blue or red sports shorts. The gym uniform is the newer style of gym uniforms. Notable Students |-|Male Students= Third Years *Ritsuka Sanjou *Asato Nomi *Kouta Usui *Leefu *Alex Kaufman Second Years *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaido *Clark Shibushi *Yuzuru Yashima *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Kolong *Hajime Tamura (Drama CD) First Years *Yumeto Goyou *Rento Ishiguro *Souichi Tominaga (Drama CD) *Suibu |-|Female Students= Third Years *Akane Nomizu Second Years *Momoha Sunohara *Kagura Kotobuki *Rara Saiki |-|Graduates= *Chiharu Umon (formerly, now headmaster) *Fumiaki Wakamatsu (formerly) *Yuuhei Oogami (formerly) *Kyosuke Sunohara (deceased) *Hayate Ichinomiya *Sorata Ichinomiya *Sakuramaru Ichinomiya (Drama CD) *Mondo Nikaidou *Rikako Sanjou *Kevin Shiboshi (dropped) *Yutarou Goyou Notable Staff *Chiharu Umon (formerly, now WPWE chairman) *Fumiaki Wakamatsu (former teacher, now headmaster) *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma Gallery Hakujitsu Senior High Logo.png|The Logo hakujitsu-school-building.png|The view of Hakujitsu Senior High School hakujitsu_school_foyer.jpg|The foyer hakujitsu_school_courtyard.jpg|The courtyard hakujitsu_school_classroom.jpg|The classroom hakujitsu_computer_room.jpg|The computer classroom hakujitsu_web_design_classroom.jpg|The web design classroom hakujitsu_robot model design studio.jpg|The robot model design studio hakujitsu_science_lab.jpg|The science lab hakujitsu_library.jpg|The library hakujitsu_cafeteria.jpg|The school cafeteria hakujitsu_track.jpg|The track and field area hakujitsu_swimming_pool.jpg|The swimming pool hakujitsu_school_gym.jpg|The school's gym plawrestling training ring arena.png|The PlaWres training arena boys dormitory.png|The boys dorms girls dormitory.jpg|The girls dorms Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Schools Category:Project Cygnus series Category:List of Project Cygnus locations Category:Locations Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Anime Category:Otome games